


Restore

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “We’re going to restore the ancient families to our rightful positions!"





	Restore

“We’re going to restore the ancient families to our rightful positions at the very top of society!”

His cousin’s eyes were dark, gleaming with excitement. His brother glowered.

“How lovely, Bellatrix. He does sound like an impressive fellow,” Mother beamed. “Boys, I hope you’re paying attention.”

“He is _very _impressive,” Bellatrix leered, her mouth curling up into a snarl that made Regulus feel incredibly uncomfortable. He tried not to fidget. “He’s teaching me all sorts of new spells. _Dark _spells. Ones I never even knew existed.”

“You ought to show him the family library, dear. I’m sure he would find it most illuminating.”

“I expect he knows it all already,” she dismissed Mother’s suggestion with a wave of her hand and leaned back in her chair, twirling her wand absent-mindedly between her fingers. “He’s very thorough. He’s taking me muggle-baiting next week, for practice.”

“Is he really? That is _wonderful _news. I’ve long thought we ought to bring that tradition back.”

“You’re sick,” Sirius muttered.

“What was that, little cousin?” asked Bellatrix, her voice sickly sweet.

“Sick. All of you,” he said accusingly, fixing them each with a dark stare. Regulus stared back at him in horror. _All of you?_


End file.
